The invention relates to a disposable container which incorporates a fuel source for heating a substance pre-packed therein.
Such a container is useful for a large range of packaged products that require heating proir to use, such as various types of solid foods, beverages or chemical products. The use of such a self-heatable container is particularly expedient in remote locations or situations where electricity or other common energy sources are not readily available for purposes of heating, or when the necessary cooking utensils such as pots and pans are not accessible. Thus, campers, hikers, those working at construction sites or those that find themselves in emergency situations would find self-heatable food containers of great use.